A vehicle configured to drive by driving a vehicle-drive motor via the supply of power from a fuel cell system (hereinafter referred to as the “fuel cell vehicle”) is being developed. In the fuel cell vehicle, members that configure the fuel cell system are arranged at the center part of the vehicle and below the floor, thereby ensuring safety during a collision.
For example, WO2003/104010 discloses a fuel cell vehicle in which: a fuel cell is arranged in an area below a front seat; and some of auxiliary apparatuses of the fuel cell are contained inside a center tunnel between right and left front seats (Patent Literature 1).
JP2007-15616 A discloses a fuel cell vehicle in which a fuel cell stack as well as an air discharge auxiliary apparatus and a hydrogen supply auxiliary apparatus, which are auxiliary apparatuses of a fuel cell, are contained in a center tunnel so as to be aligned in the front-back direction of the vehicle, the center tunnel being formed below a center console that extends in the front-back direction (Patent Literature 2).
JP2007-015612 A discloses a frame structure comprising: a pair of right and left center frames provided to support a center console; and a pair of right and left side frames provided outside the center frames with respect to the vehicle width direction. The publication also discloses that a fuel cell stack is contained in the center console and that a DC-DC converter is stored in an area in the vehicle width direction between the center frames and the side frames (Patent Literature 3).
A DC-DC converter that increases or decreases an output voltage of a fuel cell is disclosed in, for example, JP2007-209161 A and JP2007-318938 A (Patent Literatures 4 and 5).